webcomics_englishfandomcom-20200213-history
Countryballs
Polandball (Poland-ball), also known as countryball (ball-country), is an internet meme generated by user that was born on the board / int / of the German Krautchan.net image board site in the second half of 2009. meme is manifested in many webcomics, where countries are presented as spherical entities that interact, usually in poorly written English, mocking national stereotypes, historical facts and international relations. The comic style can be called Polandball (Poland-ball) (even if Poland is not among the characters in the comic) and countryball (country-ball) (or, collectively, countries-balls). History Polandball has its roots in August 2009, when a "cyberwar" broke out between Polish netizens and the rest of the world on drawball.com. The site, which offers a virtual canvas, allows Internet users to draw what they want, even on the drawings of others. Among Polish netizens the idea of drawing the Polish flag on the ball arose, and thousands of Poles took the ball by painting the Polish flag on it, with the inscription POLSKA in the center. After coordinating efforts with 4chan, the drawing was covered with a giant swastika. Krautchan.net is a board of images in German language whose / int / section is frequented by English-speaking netizens. The beginning of Polandball is credited to Falco, a British user of / int /, who in September 2009 created the meme using MS Paint in an apolitical way of trolling Wojak, a Pole from the same section who made his contributions in bad English written. After that, several comics of Polandball were drawn with great enthusiasm by Russian users. The comics of Polandball have no defined authors, and anyone can make one. This has resulted in the meme has spread through several Internet sites. Themes The premise of Polandball, which increased its popularity after the plane crash in Smolensk in which Polish President Lech Kaczynski died, is that it speaks of national stereotypes, historical facts and international relations. Interactions between countries-balls tend to be written in poorly-used English and with Internet slang, similar to the Lolcat meme, and in the end, the Polish cartoon, which is intentionally represented with red on top of white (as opposed to the flag Polish), is sad sight, and sometimes crying. Some Polish-ball comics are born from the premise that Poland can not go to space. One of the most popular cartoons begins with the premise that the planet Earth will be hit by a giant meteor, causing all countries with space technology to leave the Earth and go into an orbit around the planet. At the end of the caricature, Poland, still on planet Earth, is crying, and in English, poorly used, he pronounces the canonical "Poland can not into space" (sic) (Poland can not go to space). Representation In Polandball there are countries, as well as subnational divisions, historical countries, regions, organizations, ethnic groups and other elements connected with society. In general, the characters adopt a circular or spherical shape, with a few exceptions: * Singaporeball and Bermuda are represented by a triangle. * Israel (and any of its districts, cities, Jewish groups and ancestry) and the Hebrew Autonomous Oblast are represented by a hypercube (in reference to the Nazi theory of "Jewish physics.") * Kazakhstan is represented by a horizontal rectangle. * The German Empire is represented by a vertical rectangle (known as "Reichtangle"). However, it only applies to a hypothetical fourth Reich. The standard version is a normal Polandball. Other Polandballs can be drawn with this shape, but with the colors of their flag. * Nepal and the state of Ohio are represented with the shape of their respective flags and teeth in the commissure. In addition, some countries may or should include characteristic elements: * Great Britain and Hong Kong wear top hat and monocle. * The United States wears sunglasses. * Slovenia, Slovakia and Serbia have an eye patch (their respective shields). * Indonesia carries a typical hat from Southeast Asia. * Austria-Hungary has its shields like patches or glasses (so that you can not see his eyes). * Billiard balls from 0 to 8 are used to represent ethnic groups without defined nationality. For 1 example: Brick 0 (although it is not a billiard ball) (dark purple) represents the natives of Central Asia, ball 0 (dark purple) represents the South Asian natives, ball 1 ( yellow) represents the natives of Southeast Asia and East Asia, the ball 2 (blue) represents the first Europeans, the ball 3 (red) represents the Native Americans because of the color of their skin, the ball 4 (light purple) represents the cavemen, the ball 5 (old version of Aborigenball and Maoriball) (orange) represents to the native Australians and New Zealanders, the 6th ball (green) represents the aliens, the 7th ball (brown) represents the natives of Mesoamerica, South America, the Caribbean and Oceania (except Australia and New Zealand), the 8th ball (black) represents the natives of sub-Saharan Africa and their descendants and finally the ball of light coffee with green and purple lines with the Babylonian number 4 in between represents the natives of the Middle East and North Africa. Some rules of Polandball * Poland should NOT go to space. * Drawing tools are not allowed. * The characters have no face, no hair, no limbs. Only white eyes. * Badly spoken English is mandatory except for English speakers. * Poland is represented in the red and white order, not vice versa. * The characters do not call themselves with the suffix -ball, but with the name of the country. * The female characters are Polandballs with a bow for the head or a flower. Technical aspects * They are usually drawn in Paint. * You can not use the circle, cube or line tool. * Images are usually saved in png format. * For Reddit, the images must have been uploaded to imgur.com * For Reddit, copying images is not allowed. * For Reddit and for Polandball English Wiki, you can not copy parts of flags to make the countryballs.